Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi
by marygranger
Summary: Un cauchemar dans lequel Kaori meurt assassinée, contraint Ryô à quitter celle qu'il aime. Mais cette séparation ne sera pas sans conséquence pour la jeune femme, qui finira par accepter de loger chez un homme aux intentions plus que douteuses...
1. Une decision difficile

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Une décision difficile  
  
  
  
« Ryôôôô ? Tu es réveillé ? » hurla Kaori en ouvrant violemment la porte de la chambre de son partenaire.  
  
« Hmmm ! Ne crie pas si fort… ma tête est sur le point d'exploser… » grommela Ryô sans toutefois oser la regarder en face.  
  
« Et à qui la faute si tu en es là ? Hein… dis-moi… » lui reprocha Kaori tout en s'approchant du lit.  
  
Peu enclin à écouter les réprimandes de sa partenaire, Ryô enfouit la tête sous son oreiller. Kaori s'en aperçut et esquissa un sourire. Ryô avait beau l'abandonner chaque soir pour aller se soûler, elle ne parvenait jamais vraiment à lui en vouloir plus d'une soirée. Peut-être avait-elle commencé à le comprendre finalement… Ryô ne laissait jamais transparaître ses sentiments mais pour quelqu'un qui évoluait dans les bas-fonds et côtoyait les criminels chaque jour, faire l'imbécile était une sorte d'exutoire. Il en était de même pour ses sorties nocturnes. Par ailleurs, lorsque Ryô courait après une cliente, essayant par tous les moyens de satisfaire ses pulsions libidineuses, son but n'était-il pas au fond de tromper l'inquiétude de celle qu'il protégeait ? Ryô cachait sa véritable nature derrière ses pitreries et cela Kaori en était consciente. Par contre, ce que Ryô éprouvait véritablement pour elle, ça Kaori l'ignorait encore…  
  
D'un geste machinal, Kaori ramassa les vêtements que Ryô avait négligemment laissé traîner sur le sol avant de se mettre au lit, il y quelques heures à peine et sortit de la pièce non sans jeter un dernier regard en direction de son partenaire. A quoi pouvait-il penser en ce moment ? Se pourrait-il qu'il pense à... elle ? Mais non, Kaori tu es stupide !! Ryô a sûrement d'autres choses en tête… et puis s'il l'aimait comme il l'avait laissé entendre il y a quelques mois, n'aurait-il pas essayé de l'embrasser au moins une fois… de faire en sorte que leur relation évolue ? Mais non, au lieu de cela, Ryô avait continué à se comporter avec elle comme si rien ne s'était passé… Ils avaient été pourtant si près du but… Kaori soupira tristement et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
  
***  
  
Après le départ de Kaori, Ryô resta encore immobile un long moment avant de se lever. La tristesse qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur le visage de Kaori avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce le perturbait beaucoup. Rhâââ…. C'était sa faute si elle souffrait… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à exprimer ses sentiments ? Mais Ryô savait… Il n'était pas encore prêt à la plonger définitivement dans ce monde lugubre et froid où seul la violence régnait… Il y a quelques mois, Ryô avait cru être enfin parvenu à se débarrasser de ses démons… mais… malgré tous ses efforts, il se reprochait toujours de lui avoir fait mener une vie emplie de dangers alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu vivre heureuse loin de lui comme une personne normale… N'était-ce pas, au fond, ce qu'aurait souhaité son frère ? Sayuri lui avait en tout cas, bien fait comprendre que c'était ce que sa mère aurait voulu. Sa mère et son frère auraient désapprouvé son choix tout comme Sayuri, s'ils l'avaient su… Ryô en était certain et cette pensée ne faisait qu'accroître son sentiment de culpabilité… Et pourtant s'il avait refusé la proposition de Kaori sept ans plus tôt, il se serait à nouveau retrouvé seul… comme après la trahison de son père… ou encore la mort de Kenny… mais surtout Ryô n'aurait jamais eu la joie de se réveiller chaque matin auprès de la femme qu'il aimait et qui, seule, pouvait apaiser les tumultes de son cœur.  
  
Incapable de se débarrasser de ses idées noires, Ryô estima qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois habillé, Ryô descendit les escaliers d'un pas décidé et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Comme à son habitude, Kaori l'attendait en souriant. Sans dire un mot, Ryô s'assit en face d'elle et commença à boire son café.  
  
« Tu es enfin réveillé ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Tu en as mis du temps aujourd'hui ! Tu vois… à force de sortir, la fatigue s'accumule… Et en plus, il commence à faire terriblement froid ! Un jour tu vas finir par attraper mal ! »  
  
« Mmmh… ne t'en fais pas. Je ne tombe pas malade si facilement… Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, Kaori. »  
  
« Oui sans doute… Mais tu devrais quand même faire attention… Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, tu es loin d'être un surhomme… D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu as l'air plutôt mal en point ce matin. »  
  
« Tu te fais des idées, je t'assure… »  
  
« Peut-être mais je préfère m'en assurer… »  
  
Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Kaori s'approcha de Ryô et posa la main droite sur son front. Comme elle le craignait, celui-ci était brûlant.  
  
« Je m'en doutais. Tu as de la fièvre… Remonte vite te coucher, Ryô. Il faut que tu te reposes… »  
  
« Mais non, ça ira je te dis, répondit Ryô en éloignant brusquement son front de la main de Kaori. »  
  
Troublé par la trop grande proximité de sa partenaire, Ryô détourna le regard quelques instants puis, ne sachant plus quelle attitude adopter, Ryô enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
« Je rentrerai tard ce soir… ne m'attends pas… »  
  
« Mais…Ryô… »  
  
La voix de Kaori tremblait.  
  
« Couvre-toi bien au moins…tu… tu n'as même pas pris d'écharpe… »  
  
Mais Ryô était déjà parti. Une fois de plus, Kaori se retrouvait seule, abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.  
  
***  
  
« Kaori NOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! s'écria Ryô avant de relever brusquement la tête. »  
  
Les mains moites et le front dégoulinant de sueur, Ryô affichait un visage horrifié et livide. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne recouvre ses esprits et ne réalise qu'il s'était en fait assoupi à la table d'un bar chaud de Shinjuku. Ce n'était donc qu'un cauchemar… un affreux cauchemar ? Kaori… Sa Kaori était encore en vie ? Ah si seulement il avait pu attraper son bras avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre et ne tombe de la falaise en criant son nom… Ah si seulement il avait pu… Mais cet homme avait été plus rapide que lui, lui ôtant toute chance de sauver celle qui était pour lui son unique raison de vivre…  
  
Tu ne pourras plus la protéger…C'est trop tard…  
  
Le ricanement sarcastique de l'homme raisonnait encore à ses oreilles.  
  
Non ce n'est pas trop tard…J'y arriverai…  
  
Un coup de feu retentit et toucha Kaori en pleine poitrine.  
  
Kaori NOOOOOOONNNNNNN !  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour la retenir, Kaori dérapa et tomba dans le vide.  
  
Les mains plaquées contre ses tempes, Ryô ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention. Mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop absorbé par ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Malgré tous ses efforts, sa main n'avait pas réussi à agripper celle de sa partenaire… Ryô ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire le regard apeuré de Kaori à cet instant précis… Son nom… Elle avait crié son nom ! Et qu'avait-il fait en retour ? Rien… absolument rien… Ou plutôt si… Il l'avait laissée mourir…  
  
« Noooonnnn ! Ca ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Ca ne DOIT pas se passer comme ça ! Jamais je ne te laisserai mourir, Kaori ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! »  
  
***  
  
Cinq jours plus tard.  
  
« Il paraît que tu souhaites me parler… »  
  
« Oui… »  
  
Mick observa attentivement Ryô. Bien que celui-ci ait à nouveau tenté de sauter sur Kazué à son arrivée chez lui, Mick avait tout de suite deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ryô était inquiet. Et cela avait certainement un rapport avec Kaori.  
  
« Bien, je t'écoute Ryô… De quoi veux-tu me parler ? », demanda Mick.  
  
« Hé bien… »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Je me demandais… »  
  
« Quoi donc ? »  
  
« … si tu me laisserais tirer un coup avec Kazué ce soir ! Allez, s'il te plaît juste pour une nuiiiiiiit ! »  
  
« CA VA PAS, NON ? », hurla Mick en se jetant sur Ryô. « ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! »  
  
Mick était sur le point d'envoyer Ryô valser à travers la pièce, lorsqu'il aperçut une petite pointe de tristesse dans les yeux de son ami. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Ryô affichait à nouveau son habituel sourire d'obsédé mais Mick n'était pas dupe.  
  
« Très bien… j'accepte »  
  
« Hein ???? »  
  
Ryô n'en revenait pas.  
  
« Tu es sérieux, Mick ? »  
  
« Evidemment… »  
  
Une lueur de malice traversa le regard de Mick.  
  
« Mais en échange, Kaori devra passer la nuit avec moi. »  
  
« Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »  
  
« Tu as bien entendu. C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Kaori me plaît beaucoup. Nous formerions un très beau couple, j'en suis sûûûrrrrr ! »  
  
Ryô sourit tristement.  
  
« Après tout, pourquoi pas ?… Kaori serait certainement plus heureuse avec toi maintenant que tu ne fais plus partie du milieu… »  
  
Ce fut au tour de Mick d'être surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction de la part de Ryô.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ryô ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude… »  
  
« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je t'ai bien eu, n'est-ce pas, Mick ? Mais qu'entends- je ? Ne serait-ce pas Kazué qui prend sa douche ? Atttttteeennnnds-moi mon amour j'arrrriiiiiiiiive ! »  
  
Mick rattrapa Ryô par le col de sa veste et le força à s'asseoir.  
  
« Tu ne m'auras pas, Ryô. Tu as beau faire le pitre, tu ne trompes personne. Raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse. »  
  
« Mais je vais très bien moi…. Je veux juste voir Kazué ! KAZUEEEEEEEE ! C'est qu'elle doit être toute nue à présent… »  
  
« Arrête, maintenant ça suffit Ryô ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe avec Kaori… »  
  
« Mais rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? »  
  
« Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Ca fait des jours et des jours qu'on ne vous a plus vus ensemble ! »  
  
« Kaori n'est pas très bien en ce moment… »  
  
« Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi ? Si tu voyais ta tête, mon pauvre Ryô…tu n'es vraiment pas beau à voir ! »  
  
« J'ai juste un peu de fièvre, c'est tout… »  
  
« Dans ce cas, ne serais-tu pas mieux chez toi ? »  
  
« Ca va pas ! Avec Kaori dans les pattes, je ne pourrai même plus respirer… »  
  
« Oui mais si Kaori réagit comme ça, c'est parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi… Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ça tout de même ! »  
  
« Non, je sais… mais ça m'énerve…toujours à me couver comme si j'étais encore un enfant… Si au moins elle s'éloignait de moi de temps en temps… »  
  
Mick ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement en entendant les dernières paroles de Ryô.  
  
« Ca y est, j'ai compris… », ironisa Mick.  
  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? »  
  
« En fait… tu ne supportes pas que Kaori s'approche trop près de toi car tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir te contrôler ! »  
  
« Pfft… N'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que Kaori est la seule femme qui ne me fasse pas bander ! »  
  
« A d'autres, Ryô ! Tu oublies à qui tu parles là ! Je suis un grand amateur de femmes, tout comme toi et je peux t'assurer que Kaori est tout sauf repoussante ! Rien que d'y penser, je sens le désir monter en moi !! »  
  
« Bon arrête, ça suffit ! De toute façon tu n'aurais aucune chance… »  
  
« Alors finalement tu reconnais que j'ai raison ! »  
  
« Mais non ! »  
  
Mick regarda longuement Ryô pendant quelques secondes puis croisa les bras en soupirant.  
  
« Tu es pitoyable, Ryô ! Aimer une femme n'est pas une tare à ce que je sache ! Vraiment… parfois, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai laissé prendre soin de Kaori voilà maintenant deux ans ! »  
  
« Laissé ? »  
  
« Oui, laissé… tu as bien entendu ! Je suis persuadé que Kaori n'aurait pas tardé à succomber à mon charme légendaire si j'avais continué à la courtiser au lieu de te céder bêtement la place ! »  
  
« Tu te crois irrésistible, on dirait… »  
  
« Mais je le suis ! »  
  
Le regard de Ryô s'assombrit.  
  
« Remarque… Kaori aurait peut-être enfin la chance de pouvoir vivre normalement… »  
  
« Arhhh ! Mais je plaisantais, Ryô ! Et puis, tu sais bien que c'est impossible… »  
  
« … Mais tu peux toujours essayer… »  
  
Mick resta silencieux quelques secondes puis demanda sur un ton suspicieux :  
  
« Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Tu oublies Kazué. C'est elle ma vie, maintenant. »  
  
« … Oui… excuse-moi… Je n'aurais jamais dû formuler une telle requête… Mais je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps… »  
  
Ryô aurait pris congé de Mick dans la minute qui suivit, si ce dernier ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras.  
  
« Non, attends…Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir… Oui, j'aime encore Kaori mais je n'essaierai jamais plus de l'approcher… Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Kaori t'aime. Et toi aussi tu l'aimes. Seulement tu ne veux toujours pas l'admettre… Au début, je croyais que tu agissais ainsi par fierté et je trouvais ça stupide… mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ton attitude était en fait dû à un traumatisme plus profond. Les paroles que tu viens à peine de prononcer n'ont fait que me conforter dans cette idée. Si tu hésites encore à révéler la profondeur de tes sentiments à Kaori, c'est tout simplement parce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit confrontée constamment aux mêmes dangers que toi. Tu veux la protéger. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que tu y parviendras… Car quoi que tu fasses, vous n'arriverez jamais à duper l'ennemi sur vos sentiments réciproques … »  
  
« Non… pas si je l'oblige à me quitter. »  
  
Mick fut atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ryô semblait pourtant sérieux.  
  
« Tu… tu ne feras jamais ça ? »  
  
« Oh que si, je le ferai, Mick… Sois en certain… D'ailleurs, il y a longtemps que j'aurai dû le faire ! »  
  
« Mais… tu as promis de la garder pour toujours à tes côtés… J'étais là… »  
  
« Je sais. Mais c'était une erreur, un simple moment de faiblesse. »  
  
« Ryô… tu es sûr de toi ? »  
  
« Oui. Absolument certain. J'ai bien réfléchi. C'est la seule solution. Ca a toujours été la seule. Seulement, je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre. J'ai été lâche. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est terminé ! Dans quelques jours, City Hunter ne sera plus… »  
  
« Mais… As-tu pensé à Kaori ? Au mal que tu vas lui faire ? Sans parler du mal que tu vas TE faire… »  
  
« Oh oui, j'y ai pensé… Tu peux me croire ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'enchaîner à une vie qu'elle n'a au fond pas choisie… »  
  
« Mais ne m'avais-tu pas dit que… »  
  
« Laisse tomber, Mick. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne me fera revenir sur ma décision. »  
  
Et refusant d'entendre ce dont Mick avait encore à lui faire part, Ryô sortit sans même prendre congé.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	2. Une separation douloureuse

Chapitre 2 :  
  
Une séparation douloureuse  
  
  
  
Kaori ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur son lit.  
  
« Ryô… tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Pourquoi réagis-tu toujours ainsi lorsque je m'approche de toi ? Je te répugne donc à ce point ? »  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Puis, Kaori fut soudain prise de sanglots et son visage ne tarda pas à être entièrement inondé par l'eau qui s'écoulait progressivement de ses yeux. Malgré tous ses efforts, Kaori ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire le rejet dont elle venait de faire l'objet quelques minutes auparavant.  
  
Ryô n'était toujours pas rentré malgré l'heure tardive qu'affichait la grande pendule du salon et Kaori commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Afin de chasser les idées noires qui commençaient à lui trotter dans la tête, Kaori opta finalement pour une bonne douche. Mais à peine avait-elle enclenché le dispositif de douche qu'elle reconnut les pas de Ryô. Sans même prendre le temps de se sécher, Kaori entoura promptement son corps mouillé d'une serviette et courut rejoindre Ryô.  
  
« Ah tu es enfin rentré ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Ca va ? Ton rhume ne t'a pas causé trop de désagréments ? »  
  
« Non ça va… »  
  
L'espace d'un instant, Kaori sentit le regard de Ryô posé sur elle et se rendit compte de la légèreté de sa tenue. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Ne pensant qu'à rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait, Kaori avait complètement oublié la quasi-nudité dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Kaori leva la tête vers Ryô espérant au fond d'elle même que cela ne le laisserait pas de glace. Malheureusement pour elle, Ryô n'affichait pas du tout le visage de quelqu'un qui venait d'être troublé à la vue d'une jolie femme. A cet instant, Kaori ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. C'était donc sans espoir ! Elle ne l'attirait même pas un petit peu ? Mais la minute qui suivit fut pire encore. Alors qu'elle essayait de prendre à nouveau sa température en posant sa main droite sur son front, Ryô se raidit à son contact et lui tourna brusquement le dos. Puis, sans dire un mot, Ryô l'abandonna au beau milieu du hall pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
  
Plus Kaori revivait cette scène, plus le mal-être s'emparait d'elle. Elle était donc si repoussante ! Lentement, Kaori fit quelques pas vers le miroir situé près de son armoire, laissa tomber sa serviette à terre et observa le reflet de sa silhouette dénudée.  
  
« Je suis affreuse… Ryô a raison… »  
  
Déçue par l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, Kaori abattit violemment ses poings sur la glace et se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête inclinée vers le sol.  
  
***  
  
Kaori était très affectée par le comportement de Ryô depuis la fameuse scène de la serviette de bain. Non seulement celui-ci la fuyait dès qu'elle approchait un peu trop près de lui, mais il ne manquait également jamais une occasion de lui faire un reproche. Quoiqu'elle fasse, cela ne lui faisait jamais plaisir ! L'attitude froide et distante de Ryô la désarmait complètement. Elle n'avait même plus le courage de sortir sa massue ! Et puis, de toute façon, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Ryô l'aurait évitée… comme ce matin ! C'est à croire qu'il avait intentionnellement reçu tous ses coups jusqu'à maintenant… Kaori soupira. La situation devenait vraiment intenable… Et si Ryô avait un problème dont il ne voulait parler à personne ? se demanda-t-elle soudain. Cela expliquerait son comportement exécrable envers moi… Oh et puis, non ! Il était inutile de se voiler la face plus longtemps… Ryô ne parvenait simplement plus à la supporter, c'est tout ! Remarque… avec tous les défauts dont elle était affublée, cela pouvait être compréhensible… Par dessus le marché, elle n'était même pas belle ! C'est un miracle que Ryô ne l'ait pas encore quittée ! Pourquoi restait-il encore avec elle ? Ah oui… c'est vrai… Ryô avait promis à son frère de s'occuper d'elle… Voilà donc pourquoi il s'entêtait à la garder à ses côtés… et non parce qu'il tenait à elle… Bien que Ryô lui ait un jour affirmé le contraire, Kaori était maintenant certaine qu'il lui avait joué la comédie afin de ne pas la froisser… Une tristesse immense l'envahit… Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Le quitter ? N'y avait-il vraiment que ce moyen-là pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar ? Mais la vraie question était : en aurait-elle le courage ? Arrh… Bien sûr que non ! Et c'était bien là que résidait tout le problème…  
  
***  
  
« Excuse-moi, Ryô… c'est entièrement ma faute… La tête inclinée vers le sol et le corps tremblant, Kaori n'osait regarder Ryô dans les yeux. Mais tu comprends… j'avais peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à Aïka ou même à toi… »  
  
« … »  
  
N'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de son partenaire, Kaori se risqua finalement à lever les yeux vers lui mais à sa grande surprise, ne parvint pas à capter son regard. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Ryô semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses propres pensées.  
  
« Ryô ? Tu… tu ne dis rien ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Je regrette vraiment de ne pas t'avoir écouté tu sais… »  
  
« … »  
  
« Mais dis quelque chose à la fin ! » supplia Kaori.  
  
A cet instant, Ryô émergea de sa rêverie et posa sur elle un regard glacial.  
  
« Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que tu n'es bonne à rien ? Que tu n'es pas digne d'être mon assistante ? »  
  
« Mais… »  
  
« Rentrons maintenant. »  
  
« Attends Ryô… »  
  
« Tu veux qu'Aïka attrape la crève ou quoi ? »  
  
« Non, bien sûr… »  
  
« Alors dépêche-toi. »  
  
« Oui… »  
  
Depuis le début de leur confrontation, Aïka s'était volontairement tenue à l'écart, de peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui aurait pu les mettre mal à l'aise. La situation était déjà assez tendue comme ça sans qu'elle en rajoute… Décidément, ces deux-là étaient vraiment très spéciaux ! Tout dans leur attitude trahissait leur amour et pourtant… pourtant aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir l'admettre… Surtout Ryô qui se montrait plutôt froid et distant avec Kaori… Mais derrière cette attitude glaciale, se cachait un amoureux transi… Ryô avait beau feindre l'indifférence, les regards qu'il lançait parfois à sa partenaire lorsque celle-ci ne prêtait pas attention à lui, étaient la preuve flagrante de son affection pour elle. Kaori, quant à elle, était tout aussi paradoxale. Mais peut-être que cela se comprenait au fond… Comment ne pas craindre d'être rejeté par l'homme qu'on aime si celui- ci fait toujours tout pour vous être désagréable ? Mais pourquoi agissait- il ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle essayait de faire preuve, Aïka n'arrivait pas à comprendre son attitude… Et pourtant cela était nécessaire... ne serait-ce que pour son propre bien-être… Après tout, Aïka allait devoir habiter chez eux encore un bon bout de temps ! Si leurs relations continuaient à s'envenimer de la sorte, c'est sa santé qui en pâtirait, Aïka en était certaine ! Et puis, comme tout bon écrivain qui se respecte, Aïka devait tout simplement satisfaire sa curiosité… Les bons romans naissent parfois de l'imagination de l'auteur mais sont aussi souvent issus de faits réels ! Ah si Yuka Nogami connaissait le titre de son prochain succès, elle n'en mènerait pas large aujourd'hui ! Grâce à Ryô et Kaori, Aïka Kisagi était sur le point de remporter la bataille la plus importante de sa jeune carrière !  
  
Durant le trajet de retour, Aïka ne résista pas au plaisir d'observer ses deux tourtereaux. La jeune fille était au comble de l'excitation ! Et pourtant, Aïka ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger pincement au cœur en apercevant le visage pâle et inquiet de Kaori. Il faut dire que Ryô avait été particulièrement dur avec elle au hangar ! Kaori avait commis une erreur, d'accord… mais de là à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être son assistante ! Et puis si Kaori avait surgi de sa cachette pour faire face à l'agresseur, c'était avant tout pour lui ! Pour lui éviter d'être touché ! Ryô aurait dû prendre ce fait en considération au lieu de l'accabler bêtement de reproches… Arrh voilà qu'elle perdait son impartialité maintenant ! Si ça continuait comme ça, la rédaction de son prochain best-seller ne tarderait pas à être sérieusement compromise…  
  
***  
  
Depuis leur retour à l'appartement, Ryô restait étrangement silencieux. Il ne prêtait attention à rien, ni à personne. Son regard était vide, lointain. Kaori, qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état auparavant, commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter quand, tout à coup, Ryô quitta le siège où il était assis et fit un pas dans sa direction. Apparemment, Ryô était enfin sorti de sa léthargie… mais… mais pourquoi affichait-il maintenant cet air si grave et déterminé ?  
  
Arrivé à la hauteur de sa partenaire, Ryô s'arrêta et détourna légèrement la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard. La tâche était déjà assez pénible comme ça sans qu'il soit en plus contraint d'affronter la douleur qui allait bientôt poindre sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait.  
  
« Kaori… »  
  
Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Kaori sentit son cœur s'emballer. Que signifiait ce ton ? Tout à la fois dur et mélancolique... Oh non… Ryô… tu ne vas tout de même pas… Mais les lèvres de Ryô recommençaient à bouger…  
  
« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir à t'annoncer ça… mais j'ai bien réfléchi depuis tout à l'heure et… il est hors de question que tu continues à être ma partenaire ! »  
  
Les paroles de Ryô raisonnèrent à ses oreilles, lui faisant l'effet d'un poignard. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes puis Kaori sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Heureusement, elle eut le réflexe d'agripper le bord de la table, ce qui lui évita de se retrouver à terre. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde venait de se produire ! Ryô ne voulait plus d'elle à ses côtés… Kaori prit sa tête dans ses mains et commença à pleurer doucement…  
  
« Oh Ryô… pardon… je ne voulais pas te désobéir… mais j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te fasse du mal… »  
  
A ces mots, le cœur de Ryô se serra. Kaori… c'est pour toi que je fais ça… pour toi… Je t'aime Kaori… mais je ne peux pas continuer à te mettre en danger chaque jour… Tu mérites mieux, Kaori… Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ryô s'efforça de se montrer le plus ferme possible.  
  
« En agissant comme tu l'as fait, tu as mis Aïka en danger… et ça je ne peux pas te le pardonner… Tu dois t'en aller… »  
  
Le corps tremblant et le cœur brisé, Kaori laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps, fit quelques pas en arrière, et courut en direction de la porte sans même se retourner. Les pas de Kaori raisonnèrent encore quelques temps dans les escaliers puis le silence s'abattit dans l'appartement.  
  
Aïka demeurait interdite.  
  
« Mais… mais pourquoi as-tu réagi aussi durement avec elle ? Je n'ai pas été blessée que je sache… »  
  
Se rendant compte que Ryô avait choisi de se réfugier à nouveau dans son mutisme habituel (elle ne l'avait jamais vu joyeux ou entreprenant jusqu'à maintenant), Aïka se risqua à ajouter :  
  
« Tu l'aimes pourtant, non ? »  
  
Ryô ne répondit pas mais Aïka décela de la tristesse dans son regard. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée… Il l'aimait. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte avec Kaori ? Puis Aïka comprit… pour la protéger c'est évident… Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant la seule explication possible… Mais ne regretterait-il pas un jour sa décision ? Décidément, son roman promettait d'être palpitant !! Enfin… à condition qu'elle décide de l'écrire… Plus le temps passait, plus Aïka se sentait coupable de profiter ainsi de la singularité de leur relation pour écrire son roman… Tous les deux souffraient de cette situation et n'aimeraient certainement pas que leurs sentiments soient dévoilés au grand jour… Bien sûr, elle pourrait toujours utiliser d'autres noms… mais… ce roman resterait leur histoire… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer maintenant était que ces deux-là finissent par se rendre compte qu'ils avaient besoin l'un l'autre… mais voilà ce n'était pas gagné d'avance ! Pourtant, Aïka continuerait d'espérer… Ne serait-ce que pour se consoler de ne pas avoir réussi à voler la vedette à Yuka Nogami....  
  
***  
  
Ryô pénétra dans la chambre de Kaori et ressentit comme un point au cœur. Kaori… sa Kaori ne dormirait plus jamais ici… Il ne pourrait plus jamais l'observer à la dérobée pendant qu'elle dormait… Ryô sentit le vide au fond de son cœur… Evoluer aux cotés de Kaori lui permettait de trouver en lui la force de continuer à mener une tâche à laquelle il ne pouvait finalement se soustraire. Sans Kaori près de lui que deviendrait-il ? La vie lui sembla soudain triste et amère…  
  
Ryô approcha de la table de nuit. A côté de la lampe de chevet, Ryô pouvait apercevoir la photo que Kaori chérissait tant. Le bras tremblant, Ryô agrippa la photo et caressa doucement le visage de Kaori.  
  
« Ta présence illuminait ma vie… mais te garder près de moi devenait impossible… »  
  
Bien qu'il ait toujours affirmé le contraire devant ses clientes ou ses amis, Ryô avait toujours trouvé sa partenaire extrêmement attirante. Trop peut-être. Le désir, bien qu'enfoui intentionnellement au plus profond de lui, ressurgissait parfois et dans ces moments-là, Ryô était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de ses gestes. Au début, une telle situation ne se produisait que très rarement mais ces derniers temps la proximité du corps de Kaori devenait une tentation trop forte. Le simple fait de sentir sa peau effleurer la sienne lui procurait une sensation de plaisir intense. Sans parler du jour où Ryô l'avait vu accourir vers lui, vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain, le corps dégoulinant d'eau. A cet instant, Ryô n'aurait su dire s'il était au paradis ou en enfer mais une chose ne faisait alors aucun doute : jamais au grand jamais une femme ne lui avait paru aussi belle et désirable que sa Kaori. Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait combien de femmes Ryô avait été amené à surprendre dans cette tenue ! Au fond de lui, Ryô s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi violemment avec elle ce jour-là mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait devenu incapable de contenir plus longtemps le désir qui lui brûlait l'entrejambe.  
  
Plus le temps passait, plus le sourire et l'innocence de Kaori lui manquaient. Sa spontanéité et sa générosité lui réchauffaient le cœur. Un ange perdu au beau milieu de l'enfer. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Ryô sourit intérieurement. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la toute première fois, Kaori n'avait cessé de le remplir d'aise. Qu'importe les situations auxquelles elle devait faire face, Kaori restait toujours fidèle à elle- même et ne se départait jamais de son bon cœur et sa gentillesse. Le regard de Ryô se fit soudain plus tendre. Ses accès de fureur lui étaient entièrement réservés. Il faut dire qu'il avait le chic pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il la connaissait par cœur, pouvait prévoir la moindre de ses réactions. Elle était si prévisible. Dans ces circonstances, comment résister à la tentation de la titiller un peu ? Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison à son comportement. Plus que tout, son attitude était un moyen, peut-être un peu gauche, de lui témoigner son affection. Ne s'autorisant aucun geste tendre afin de tromper le regard de leur entourage sur la nature profonde de leur relation, Ryô avait été contraint de trouver un substitut. S'il ne l'avait pas fait que serait-il devenu ? Par la même occasion, les coups de massue, souvent violents, qu'il recevait en réponse à son comportement déroutant, lui permettait de s'assurer que Kaori était toujours amoureuse de lui. Mais… aujourd'hui… cette comédie devenait inutile. A cause de lui, Kaori était partie pour toujours.  
  
***  
  
Les rues et les passants défilaient autour d'elle à une vitesse incroyable. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement, Kaori n'avait cessé de courir. Elle courait… courait… jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Son cœur était meurtri. Les paroles de Ryô lui avaient causé une douleur incommensurable. La tête lui tournait… Qu'allait-elle devenir à présent… seule au beau milieu de la nuit dans les rues sombres de Tokyo ?  
  
A bout de souffle, Kaori stoppa enfin sa course effrénée et jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle. Aucun bruit, aucun son n'attira son attention. Un silence lourd et pesant emplissait l'atmosphère. Des lampadaires éclairaient la rue à certains endroits. Mais ceux-ci étaient trop peu nombreux pour vaincre l'obscurité des lieux. Kaori frissonna. Apparemment, elle n'était plus à Shinjuku. Mais où était-elle ? L'endroit lui semblait froid et hostile… si seulement tu étais avec moi, Ryô… Tout à coup, un cri déchirant transperça la nuit. Kaori sursauta puis rassemblant son courage, risqua un regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Dans un premier temps, Kaori fut incapable de distinguer quoique ce soit. Puis, lorsque ses yeux se furent finalement habitués à l'obscurité, Kaori aperçut une silhouette masculine étendue sur le sol. L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. Kaori fit quelques pas en direction du corps et s'arrêta. Ne serait-il pas plus sage de fuir loin de cet endroit morbide ? Si sa raison le lui conseillait fortement, son cœur, lui, s'y refusait. Comment pourrait-elle fuir alors que quelqu'un avait peut-être besoin de son aide ? N'écoutant que son courage, la jeune femme atteignit finalement l'endroit où gisait le corps. Celui-ci remua légèrement à son approche et Kaori put enfin distinguer son visage.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu… son visage est recouvert de sang », s'exclama Kaori avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche.   
  
Depuis qu'elle évoluait aux côtés de Ryô, Kaori avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais baisser sa garde devant un inconnu. Mais le regard suppliant de l'homme la désarma totalement. Doucement, elle souleva sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux.  
  
« S'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle… aidez-moi… »  
  
« Oui… ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur… je vais vous aider… comptez sur moi… »  
  
Mais… que pouvait-elle faire toute seule ? Elle n'aurait jamais la force de le transporter à pied jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche… Si au moins, il avait eu un téléphone, elle aurait pu appeler…  
  
« Ma voiture… ma voiture est garée derrière ce hangar… »  
  
Dans ses bras, l'homme grimaçait de douleur. Elle devait agir et au plus vite ! Sinon cet homme mourrait… Au prix d'un grand effort, Kaori parvint à hisser le corps de l'homme sur son dos et commença à avancer lentement en direction du hangar. Le poids de son corps sur le sien ralentissait son allure mais Kaori tenait bon. Elle était son seul espoir de survie. Lorsque, enfin, le véhicule apparut dans son champ de vision, Kaori accéléra le pas. Son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir mais il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Le temps de cet homme était compté. Finalement, Kaori atteignit la voiture et déposa le corps sur le siège arrière. Ouf ! Elle y était arrivée ! Sans perdre un instant, Kaori s'assit à la place du conducteur et actionna le moteur.  
  
Kaori roulait déjà depuis un bon moment, lorsqu'elle aperçut les lumières du quartier de Shinjuku. La jeune femme regarda le compteur de la voiture qu'elle avait pris soin de remettre à zéro avant de démarrer. L'écran affichait 15 kilomètres. Elle avait donc couru sur plus de 15 kilomètres pratiquement sans s'arrêter ! Avec tous les soucis qu'elle avait en tête à ce moment-là, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte… Au souvenir de sa douloureuse séparation, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais Kaori n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter plus longtemps sur son sort. L'homme venait de gémir à nouveau. Kaori jeta un regard circulaire dans les environs et réalisa qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'hôpital. Sans réfléchir, Kaori sortit de la voiture en courant et pénétra en trombe dans le bâtiment.  
  
« Je vous en prie… dehors… un homme… blessé… »  
  
Kaori était à bout de souffle. Une infirmière s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à reprendre sa respiration.  
  
« Mademoiselle… asseyez-vous un instant… vous avez l'air exténué… »  
  
« Mais… et l'homme ? murmura Kaori dans un souffle. »  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas… on s'en occupe… »  
  
Rassérénée par ces paroles, Kaori ferma les yeux. Puis, sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner, la jeune femme se laissa doucement tomber dans les bras de l'infirmière avant de perdre connaissance.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	3. Le temps des regrets

Chapitre 3 :  
  
  
  
Le temps des regrets  
  
  
  
  
  
« Merci beaucoup… monsieur Hamura… c'est vraiment très gentil à vous de m'accueillir… Je vous promets de ne pas vous déranger longtemps… »  
  
Le visage de Kaori rosit légèrement sous les yeux attendris du frère de l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé quelques heures auparavant.  
  
« Mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout mademoiselle… je vous assure… Restez autant que vous vous voudrez… Vous êtes ici chez vous… »  
  
L'homme baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de la fixer à nouveau.  
  
« C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon frère… C'est ma seule famille vous savez… »  
  
« Oui je comprends ce que vous ressentez… très bien même… mais je suis quand même un peu gênée… »  
  
« Il ne faut pas Mademoiselle Makimura… »  
  
L'homme la fixait à nouveau.  
  
« M'autoriseriez-vous à vous appeler Kaori ? »  
  
Sous le coup de la surprise, Kaori écarquilla les yeux. Comment connaissait- il son nom ? Elle ne s'était pourtant pas encore présentée…  
  
Comprenant la raison de sa stupeur, l'homme lui sourit et lui expliqua qu'il l'avait aperçut par mégarde sur le registre de l'hôpital.  
  
En entendant sa réponse, Kaori se sentit soulagée et lui rendit son sourire.  
  
« C'est entendu… Je vous autorise à m'appeler par mon prénom »  
  
« Merci c'est un grand honneur, vous savez… »  
  
Tout en prononçant ces paroles, l'homme prit la main de Kaori dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser. Il releva ensuite la tête vers elle pour observer sa réaction. Les joues de la jeune femme étaient rouge écarlate. Satisfait, l'homme lâcha sa main et s'éloigna un peu d'elle.  
  
Le cœur de Kaori battait très fort. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce simple geste la mettait dans un état pareil ? Puis Kaori essaya de se souvenir… Ryô avait-il déjà agi de la sorte avec elle ? Non jamais… Ryô avait toujours été si distant avec elle… sauf peut-être à de rares occasions… mais cette époque était aujourd'hui révolue.  
  
« Vous devez être morte de fatigue, Kaori. Si vous vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »  
  
« Oui… Merci beaucoup, monsieur Hamura… »  
  
« Appelez-moi Toshi, voyons… »  
  
« Euh… oui… Toshi… »  
  
Kaori commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Appeler un homme par son prénom alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine… ce n'était pas du tout son genre…  
  
« Voici votre chambre, Kaori. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, surtout prévenez-moi. »  
  
« Je le ferai… Encore merci du fond du cœur pour votre hospitalité monsieur Ham… euh Toshi. »  
  
« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, charmante demoiselle… »  
  
A nouveau décontenancée par les paroles de son hôte, Kaori lui sourit timidement et pénétra promptement dans sa chambre.  
  
Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur le visage de Toshi. Kaori réagissait exactement comme il l'espérait. Il serait si facile d'arriver à ses fins ! A cette pensée, Toshi sentit l'excitation s'emparer de lui. Mu par une impulsion soudaine, Toshi entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kaori avec beaucoup de précaution et risqua un œil à l'intérieur. Kaori avait ôté son pantalon et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le lit. Immédiatement son regard se posa sur les jambes nues de la jeune femme. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine. Il s'imaginait déjà, allongé à ses côtés, caressant voluptueusement ses cuisses délicates et se délectant du plaisir que lui procurait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Arrh… Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore ? Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il la suivait discrètement sans pouvoir combler ses désirs. Un mois. L'attente devenait intolérable. Patience, Toshi, se dit-il à lui même. Au moins était-elle débarrassé de cet homme collant qui ne la méritait pas…Plus que quelques jours et Kaori lui appartiendrait corps et âme…  
  
***  
  
Depuis qu'elle s'était couchée, Kaori ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté la proposition de cet homme ? Elle aurait pu demander à Miki de l'héberger… Non au lieu de cela, Kaori se retrouvait dans le même appartement qu'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine… et qui au fond, la mettait mal à l'aise… Mais d'un autre côté, si Miki avait accepté de la loger quelques jours au Cat's eye, elle aurait certainement fini par revoir Ryô… et Kaori n'était absolument pas prête pour ça. Que lui aurait-elle dit ? Simuler l'indifférence aurait été la meilleure des solutions, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire croire, par pure fierté, qu'elle pouvait se passer de lui. Mais y serait-elle parvenue ? Kaori en doutait. Tôt ou tard, elle aurait fini par craquer. Et Ryô aurait eu une raison supplémentaire de la considérer inapte à exercer le même métier que lui. Mais peut-être avait-il raison au fond… Après avoir passé sept ans à traquer les criminels aux côtés de Ryô, Kaori aurait dû être habituée au sang, à la violence… à la mort. Or, chaque fois qu'elle était confrontée à ce genre de situation, la jeune femme sentait son cœur défaillir. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Ryô, Kaori n'aurait certainement jamais eu le courage de continuer un travail aussi pénible et traumatisant. Pourtant, Kaori ne regrettait rien. Après avoir soutenu Ryô pendant toutes ces années dans sa lourde tâche, la jeune femme avait enfin compris les raisons qui le poussaient à risquer sa vie chaque jour. Voir le bonheur s'afficher sur le visage d'une petite fille qui retrouvait son père après de longues années de séparation. Pouvoir entendre à nouveau rire une jeune femme qui s'était renfermée sur elle-même depuis la mort d'un être cher. Assister aux retrouvailles d'une petite fille et sa grand-mère. Mettre fin au cauchemar d'une jeune mère qui ne vivait plus depuis que son unique enfant était menacé par un tueur. Toutes ces petites choses qui vous réchauffaient le cœur et qui vous donnaient envie de vous accrocher à la vie. Voilà ce qui était important pour Ryô… ce qui le poussait à agir dangereusement sans jamais se soucier de lui-même… Kaori comprenait ses motivations et les partageait. Ce travail était toute sa vie… Loin de Ryô et des joies que lui procurait son métier, que deviendrait-elle ? Un immense désespoir s'empara d'elle et Kaori se mit à pleurer doucement sous les draps.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain au café Cat's eye.  
  
La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Miki leva la tête et aperçut Ryô qui avançait lentement vers le comptoir le regard sombre. Lorsqu'il se fut assis devant elle, Miki ne put s'empêcher de lui demander la raison de cet air inquiet.  
  
« Le manque de sommeil… rien de plus… » lui répondit Ryô les yeux rivés sur la tasse de café qu'elle venait de lui servir.  
  
« Tu en es sûr ? » insista-t-elle. A voir la tête que tu fais en ce moment, il est évident que ce n'est pas la seule raison.  
  
« … »  
  
Ryô approcha la tasse de café de son visage pour y tremper ses lèvres.  
  
« Kaori va bien ? »  
  
« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non ? Ca fait une semaine que Kaori et toi n'avez pas mis un pied dans ce café… »  
  
Ryô la regarda quelques instants sans comprendre.  
  
« Tu veux dire que Kaori n'est pas venue ici ? »  
  
« Non… pourquoi ? »  
  
Le visage de Ryô était devenu blanc comme un linge.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il Ryô ? Tu es si pâle, tout à coup… »  
  
« … »  
  
« Ryô ! Mais réponds, bon sang !! »  
  
Mais Ryô restait silencieux. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si Kaori n'était pas ici, où était-elle ? Arrh… mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas suivie lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'appartement ? Pourquoi ? Ryô pesta contre lui-même. Il était tellement persuadé qu'elle viendrait se réfugier chez Falcon et Miki après leur séparation que l'idée de s'en assurer ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Quel crétin ! La panique s'empara de lui. Kaori n'avait quand même pas passé la nuit dehors ? Oh, non ! Kaori…  
  
« RYÔÔÔÔ ! »  
  
La voix stridente de Miki le ramena brusquement à la réalité.  
  
« Mais ne cries pas si fort ! Je ne suis pas sourd… »  
  
« Ah, enfin tu réponds… Ce n'est pas trop tôt… »  
  
Miki commençait sérieusement à perdre patience  
  
« Mais vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?! »  
  
« Tu ne sais vraiment pas où est Kaori ? »  
  
Ryô avait repris son air dégagé et indifférent mais Miki n'était pas dupe.  
  
« Ryô ! Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'il y a avec Kaori, je… »  
  
Ryô ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase.  
  
« Merci pour le café, Miki… Comme d'habitude, je me suis régalé… J'aurais bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi pour prendre mon pied… mais malheureusement le devoir m'appelle… Ciao ! »  
  
Ryô était sur le point de franchir la porte du café, lorsque Miki attrapa son bras, le forçant à lui faire face. Le regard de la jeune femme était suppliant. Vaincu, Ryô consentit à lui fournir une bribe d'explication.  
  
« J'ai demandé à Kaori de renoncer à être ma partenaire. »  
  
« Co… comment ? »  
  
« Tu as bien entendu… maintenant, laisse-moi partir… Il faut que je la retrouve… »  
  
Sachant pertinemment qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de le retenir plus longtemps, Miki relâcha son emprise, et Ryô en profita pour quitter définitivement le café.  
  
***  
  
De retour chez lui, Ryô se précipita sur le téléphone et appela successivement Mick, Eriko, Reika, Saeko et le vieux professeur. Malheureusement pour lui, pas un n'avait revu Kaori depuis près d'une semaine. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! Le seul fait de penser que quelqu'un ait pu poser, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle, le glaça littéralement d'effroi. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Partir à sa recherche ? Ryô réfléchit un instant. Maintenant qu'Aïka était retournée chez elle, il n'avait plus personne à sa charge et se retrouvait donc seul. A quoi bon rester chez lui si Kaori n'était pas là pour partager ces moments de tranquillité en sa compagnie ? Ryô arpenta la pièce de long en large quelques minutes puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. 20H00. N'y tenant plus, Ryô enfila sa veste et quitta bruyamment l'appartement. Il était hors de question que Kaori passe à nouveau la nuit hors de chez elle… et surtout loin de lui…  
  
***  
  
Toshi rageait contre lui-même. Kaori s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile à séduire que prévu. Toujours très gentille avec lui, Kaori semblait à première vue constituer la proie idéale pour ses projets de conquête. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il la regardait, la jeune femme semblait ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées et Toshi sentait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Et cela avait le don de le faire entrer dans une rage folle. Mais à qui pouvait-elle donc penser ainsi à longueur de temps ? Pas à cet homme tout de même ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Si un homme devait occuper les pensées de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui et de lui seul…  
  
La première fois que Toshi avait aperçu Kaori, celle-ci effectuait son habituelle visite à la Gare de Shinjuku. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull qui épousaient parfaitement les courbes de son corps, Kaori attira tout de suite son regard. Toshi fut subjugué par sa beauté. Kaori n'avait rien de comparable avec ces femmes provocantes qui n'hésitaient pas à dévoiler leurs charmes au moyen de vêtements aguicheurs et n'en était pourtant pas moins désirable. Bien au contraire même. Le charme et l'innocence qui émanaient d'elle rendaient les formes délicates de sa silhouette plus envoûtantes et attirantes que jamais.  
  
Toshi sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir le corps. Son âme était inaccessible et sans doute ne pourrait-il rien y changer. Mais son corps, lui, n'attendait qu'à être possédé par le sien. Toshi en avait l'entière certitude. A la nuit tombée, l'homme se glissa sans bruit dans sa chambre et s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme qui ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Doucement, Toshi posa ses mains sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme et fit délicatement glisser les bretelles de son débardeur avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau soyeuse. Surprise par ce geste inattendu, Kaori se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face.  
  
« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » bégaya la jeune femme, interdite.  
  
« Laisse-toi faire, mon amour… Tu verras, tout se passera bien… » murmura Toshi avant de lui embrasser le cou.  
  
Réalisant les intentions de l'homme, Kaori s'écarta promptement de lui et réajusta ses bretelles. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Qu'espérait-il obtenir d'elle ?  
  
Vexé d'avoir été repoussé si brutalement par la jeune femme, Toshi l'attira brusquement à lui et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Stupéfaite, Kaori tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais en vain. L'homme resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme et, voyant qu'elle se débattait toujours, la poussa violemment sur le lit avant de chevaucher son corps tremblant. D'un coup sec, Toshi déchira son débardeur et posa la tête contre ses seins nus. Kaori était pétrifiée. L'homme la maintenait si fermement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à esquisser le moindre mouvement.  
  
« Ryô ! cria la jeune femme au comble du désespoir. »  
  
En entendant ce mot, Toshi bouillonna de fureur. Voilà donc le nom de celui qui hantait ses pensées ! Les yeux injectés de sang, l'homme serra les bras de la jeune femme encore plus fort et enfouit violemment sa tête au creux de son épaule.  
  
« Je vous en prie… Ne me faîtes pas de mal… » sanglota Kaori avant de fondre en larmes.  
  
Lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains parcourir le haut de son corps et presser fortement sa poitrine, Kaori ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Toshi n'y prêta pas attention et continua à explorer sauvagement le corps fluet de la jeune femme. Ses mains arrivèrent bientôt à hauteur de ses hanches. Brûlant de désir, l'homme déboutonna son pantalon et celui de sa victime. Prise de panique, Kaori se débattit aussi violemment qu'elle le put. L'homme relâcha son emprise et Kaori profita de l'occasion pour le pousser à terre. Avant que celui-ci ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour la retenir, Kaori franchissait le seuil de la porte et disparaissait dans le couloir.  
  
***  
  
« SAEKOOOOOO ! Ma douce ! Je suis venue récupérer tooouuut de ce que tu me dois ! Ne bouge surtout pas… J'arriiiiiiiive ! »  
  
Et VLAN !! Ryô se retrouva aplati comme une crêpe sur le sol carrelé du commissariat. Trois corbeaux firent leur apparition et se mirent à tourbillonner rapidement autour de sa tête endolorie. Malgré l'humeur exécrable qui était la sienne, Ryô n'avait pu s'empêcher de se jeter à corps perdu sur la belle policière. Que voulez-vous, c'était plus fort que lui ! Dès qu'il apercevait Saeko, il perdait tout contrôle !! Sa réaction différait de celle adoptée en présence de Kaori mais n'en était pas moins un témoignage de son affection pour elle. Saeko le savait et s'en accommodait. Qu'il s'agisse d'amour ou d'amitié, Ryô n'avait de toute façon jamais été très doué pour montrer ses sentiments.  
  
« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? » demanda sarcastiquement Saeko en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.  
  
Ryô se massa la nuque quelques instants avant de prendre place en face d'elle, le visage grave. Le nettoyeur le plus célèbre du japon s'adressa à la policière d'une voix lente et monocorde.  
  
« Tu t'es renseigné comme je te l'avais demandé au téléphone ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Et ? »  
  
« Malheureusement Kaori n'a été aperçue nulle part. Je suis désolée… »  
  
Le regard de Ryô disparut derrière la touffe de cheveux qui parsemait son front. Si au moins elle avait conservé son micro…  
  
« Ryô ? »  
  
« Hmm ? »  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de te séparer d'elle ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas… pour respecter ma promesse sans doute… »  
  
« Dans ce cas, pourquoi seulement maintenant ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Tu aurais pu prendre cette décision plus tôt, non ? »  
  
« Oui… »  
  
« Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »  
  
« Je… je n'en sais rien… »  
  
« Tu le sais très bien Ryô. Alors, pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de te mentir et admets-le une bonne fois pour toute ! » le réprimanda sévèrement Saeko.  
  
« Que j'admette quoi, Saeko ? Que j'ai été égoïste et indifférent au bonheur de Kaori pendant toutes ces années ? »  
  
Ryô s'était levé, hors de lui et fusillait Saeko du regard.  
  
« Non, que tu l'aimes et que tu as besoin d'elle pour vivre, tout simplement », répondit calmement Saeko, les yeux plongés dans la siens, attentive à la moindre de ses réactions.  
  
Déstabilisé par les paroles de son amie, Ryô ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps et se rassit en silence, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.  
  
« Avoir besoin de quelqu'un n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse, Ryô… Et si je ne m'abuse, Kaori a choisi toute seule de devenir ta partenaire. Tu ne l'y as pas forcée. Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable mais continuer à l'aimer et à la soutenir comme tu l'as si bien fait jusqu'à maintenant. Kaori aussi a besoin de toi… L'un sans l'autre, vous n'êtes rien… Je l'ai compris le jour où Sayuri est repartie en Amérique… Si j'avais avoué à Kaori qui j'étais, je les aurai forcés à se séparer car je ne suis pas aussi forte que ça. Ce sont ses propres paroles, Ryô… Même si cela lui a fait de la peine, Sayuri savait parfaitement au fond d'elle que Kaori ne serait heureuse qu'en restant à tes côtés… »  
  
La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, interrompant Saeko dans son élan. Après s'être excusée auprès de Ryô, la jeune policière décrocha le combiné.  
  
« Inspecteur Saeko Nogami à l'appareil, j'écoute… Comment ? Vous en êtes sûr ?.... Euh… oui… non ce n'est pas la peine… Je me débrouillerai, merci. »  
  
Saeko raccrocha et fit immédiatement part à Ryô de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.  
  
« Il semblerait que Kaori ait séjourné quelques heures à l'hôpital de Shinjuku il y a de cela deux jours… »  
  
Ryô écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait s'il devait être heureux ou inquiet.  
  
« J'y vais. »  
  
Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Ryô se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
« At… Attends ! Je viens avec toi… »  
  
« Non ! S'il te plaît Saeko, ne m'en veux pas mais je préfère y aller sans toi… C'est à moi et à moi seul de régler cette affaire… »  
  
Saeko n'insista pas et le laissa partir en priant pour que le destin finisse enfin par lui accorder le bonheur qu'il méritait.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	4. Retrouvailles dans un vent de panique

Chapitre 4 :  
  
Retrouvailles dans un vent de panique  
  
  
  
Le visage ravagé par les larmes, Kaori dévalait les rues de Shinjuku pour tenter d'échapper à son agresseur. La sensation des mains de Toshi sur son corps ne la quittait pas. Malgré la distance, celles-ci continuaient à se promener sauvagement sur son corps, pressant violemment sa poitrine avant de s'intéresser à son bassin et son entrejambe. A ce souvenir, Kaori ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Sa virginité était intacte mais son cœur, lui, était meurtri. Kaori se sentait salie, souillée et… seule. Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Ryô n'était pas là pour la protéger et la réconforter.  
  
« J'ai tant besoin de toi, Ryô… sanglota Kaori avant de se laisser glisser lentement contre un mur. »  
  
Tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas céder à la panique, la jeune femme sentit son corps se recouvrir de fines gouttes d'eau, lesquelles ne tardèrent pas à la transpercer jusqu'à l'os. Instinctivement, Kaori tenta de maintenir contre elle le peu de tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Malheureusement, ce simple geste ne suffit pas à la réchauffer et ne fit qu'accroître le sentiment d'impuissance qui s'insinuait en elle. Le corps tremblant, la jeune femme chercha désespérément un endroit où s'abriter. Le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée quelques instants plus tôt attira son attention. Il lui semblait étonnement familier. Lorsqu'elle en comprit la raison, Kaori écarquilla les yeux de stupeur : le mur de son ancien appartement ! Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment menée vers la seule personne susceptible de lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin…  
  
Ryô... Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Pensait-il à elle ? Certainement pas. Accepterait-il malgré tout de l'accueillir chez lui ? Non. Pourquoi ferait- il ça d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait plus à s'occuper d'elle. Elle devait se débrouiller par ses propres moyens et ne plus compter sur son aide. Malheureusement, Kaori n'en avait pas la force… Pas ce soir… Elle avait tellement besoin de lui… Incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'envie de le revoir et de se jeter dans ses bras, Kaori avança vers l'entrée de l'immeuble d'un air décidé et pénétra dans le hall. Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement, Kaori hésita encore puis frappa. Une fois. Deux fois. Son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Elle ne représentait donc vraiment plus rien pour lui ? Les poings de la jeune femme s'abattirent sur la porte à un rythme de plus en plus élevé.  
  
« Ryôôô ! Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît…. Je t'en prie, Ryô… »  
  
Malheureusement, aucun bruit ne lui parvint. L'appartement semblait totalement vide. Et pourtant Ryô devait forcément y être… La tête basse, Kaori finit par abandonner tout espoir de le revoir. Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse. Kaori fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie puis stoppa sa progression sur les marches du perron. Les gouttes de pluie se mêlèrent à ses larmes.  
  
« Adieu, Ryô… » murmura-t-elle tristement d'une voix presque inaudible avant de reprendre sa route.  
  
Le regard éteint, Kaori disparut dans la nuit sous l'œil attentif d'un vieux passant qui, intrigué par l'attitude singulière de la jeune femme, avait observé toute la scène.  
  
***  
  
Hôpital de Shinjuku, 21h30  
  
Ryô pénétra dans le bâtiment, essoufflé.  
  
« Excusez-moi madame… N'auriez-vous pas accueilli récemment dans vos locaux une jeune personne du nom de Kaori Makimura ? »  
  
La réceptionniste leva la tête vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son visage était grave et inquiet.  
  
« Attendez quelques instants, monsieur… je vérifie… Kaori Makimura… Kaori Makimura… Ah ça y est je l'ai… D'après le registre, cette jeune personne aurait été hospitalisée pour surmenage, il y a de cela deux jours… »  
  
Le visage de Ryô se décomposa.  
  
« Sur… surmenage ? »  
  
La détresse de Ryô ne faisait aucun doute. La réceptionniste sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette Kaori avait vraiment de la chance… Il l'aimait, c'était plus qu'évident… Son mari avait-il jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments à son égard ? Non… il ne pensait qu'à lui… Le ton de la réceptionniste se durcit.  
  
« Je n'en sais pas plus, désolée… Si vous souhaitez obtenir plus de renseignements, adressez-vous à l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de votre épouse lors de son admission… »  
  
« Mon… épouse ? Non… Kaori n'est pas… »  
  
« Tenez, la voici justement qui arrive… Melle Inaka ! Cet homme souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous à propos de son épouse… Kaori Makimura… »  
  
« J'arrive tout de suite ! »  
  
La réceptionniste se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Ryô.  
  
« Vous disiez, monsieur ? »  
  
« Non… rien… c'est sans importance… »  
  
La jeune infirmière lui faisait maintenant face, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Je me rappelle très bien d'elle, vous savez… Votre épouse est une femme remarquable ! Si elle n'avait pas amené cet homme à l'hôpital aussi rapidement, dieu seul sait ce qui serait advenu de lui… Ah mais j'y pense… Vous devez être Ryô, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Ryô ne dissimula pas sa surprise.  
  
« Co… comment le savez-vous ? »  
  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent.  
  
« Votre femme n'a pas arrêté de prononcer votre nom durant son sommeil… Elle doit vraiment beaucoup vous aimer… »  
  
« … »  
  
Kaori…  
  
« Pardon… excusez-moi… Je parle, je parle… et du coup, je ne vous ai même pas demandé la raison de cet entretien… Il est arrivé quelque chose à votre épouse ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était avec le frère de la victime, je crois… »  
  
« Le frère de la victime »  
  
« Oui… celui-ci voulait la remercier d'avoir sauvé son frère… »  
  
« Ils sont partis ensemble ? »  
  
« Oui… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, l'homme lui a gentiment proposé de l'héberger… Je n'ai pas entendu la réponse de votre épouse mais… »  
  
« Le frère de cet homme est-il toujours ici ? » demanda brusquement Ryô incapable de dissimuler l'inquiétude qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui.  
  
« Oui… malheureusement… Ses blessures sont assez graves… Il ne quittera pas l'hôpital de si tôt… »  
  
« Puis-je m'entretenir avec lui quelques instants ? »  
  
« Avec Monsieur Otawa ? Oh mais bien sûr… Je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de vous voir… Suivez-moi. »  
  
Ryô suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre du malade.  
  
« Monsieur Ottawa ? De la visite pour vous… »  
  
Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira.  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
« Oui, répondit l'infirmière en souriant, j'étais certaine que cela vous ferez plaisir… Je vous présente, Ryô Makimura, le mari de la jeune femme qui vous a sauvé la vie… »  
  
« Oh c'est vrai ? Entrez, monsieur, je vous en prie… »  
  
Ryô pénétra dans la pièce et observa minutieusement l'homme allongé sur le lit. A priori, cet homme semblait chaleureux et honnête. Bien que légèrement rassuré par cette constatation, Ryô ne parvint cependant pas à se débarrasser totalement du sentiment de mal être qui s'était emparé de lui au moment où l'infirmière lui avait révélé que Kaori était sortie de l'hôpital en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
  
« Votre femme n'est pas avec vous ? Comme c'est dommage… J'aurais tant voulu la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait… »  
  
L'homme soupira tristement.  
  
« Lorsque j'ai aperçu son visage… j'ai d'abord cru que j'étais au paradis… Un ange, on aurait dit un ange… »  
  
M. Ottawa eut soudain l'air gêné.  
  
« Pardon… je ne devrais pas parler comme ça de votre femme… C'est juste que… je n'oublierai jamais cet instant… »  
  
« Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire… » le rassura Ryô tout en fixant le sol.  
  
« On m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance à son arrivée à l'hôpital… J'en suis vraiment désolée… »  
  
« … »  
  
« Lorsque je me suis réveillé, elle n'était déjà plus là… si seulement, j'avais su où la joindre… croyez bien que je l'aurai remerciée depuis longtemps… »  
  
A ces mots, le cœur de Ryô accéléra.  
  
« Votre… votre frère ne vous a pas prévenu ? »  
  
« Mon frère ? Mais je n'ai jamais eu de frère… »  
  
Ryô ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage et se précipita hors de la chambre… A son grand désespoir, ses doutes se révélaient exacts. Quelqu'un avait délibérément suivi sa partenaire dans l'intention de lui nuire… Et Kaori qui ne s'était rendue compte de rien !  
  
L'infirmière essaya de le rattraper mais en vain.  
  
« Attendez, monsieur… Vous ne m'avez même pas dit ce qui était arrivé à votre femme… Attendez ! »  
  
Elle courut derrière lui quelques instants mais Ryô la distança rapidement. Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, la jeune femme le vit disparaître à l'entrée de l'hôpital.  
  
***  
  
Affolé par la révélation de Monsieur Ottawa, Ryô n'avait pas réfléchi et avait quitté l'hôpital en trombe. Malheureusement, Kaori n'était visible nulle part. Depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, Ryô parcourait le quartier de Shinjuku espérant apercevoir sa silhouette au coin d'une rue. Mais chaque fois qu'il posait la main sur l'épaule d'une passante, croyant avoir à faire à sa partenaire, c'était le visage d'une autre qui lui apparaissait. Dépité, Ryô se décida finalement à rentrer chez lui.  
  
Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne donnait-elle pas signe de vie ? Son cœur était lourd et plein de remords. Il n'avait pas su prendre soin d'elle. Il ne la méritait pas. Mais pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il tout fait pour qu'elle le quitte ? Il voulait la protéger… mais n'avait réussi au bout du compte qu'à la mettre en danger.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Ryô marchait sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Plus que quelques mètres et l'appartement morne et vide lui ferait face. Même s'il priait très fort, Kaori ne serait certainement pas là à attendre son retour… Le désespoir s'empara de lui.  
  
« Ouch… Faîtes attention, jeune homme ! » le réprimanda gentiment un vieux passant qu'il venait de bousculer par mégarde.  
  
« Désolé… » répondit Ryô tout en escaladant les marches du perron. « Je ne vous avais pas vu… »  
  
« Bah, ce n'est pas grave, mon garçon… ça peut arriver à tout le monde… »  
  
L'homme s'interrompit quelques instants puis reprit étonné :  
  
« Mais dîtes-moi, jeune homme… Vous ne seriez pas par hasard le propriétaire de cet immeuble ? »  
  
« Si… pourquoi cette question ? » demanda Ryô de plus en plus intrigué par l'étrange personnage qui lui faisait face.  
  
« Dans ce cas, une jeune femme est passée vous voir tout à l'heure… »  
  
Ryô ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et le saisit brutalement par le col de sa chemise.  
  
« Une jeune femme ? »  
  
« Oui… La pauvre était dans un piteux état… »  
  
« Par où est-elle partie ? »  
  
« Je… je vous le dirai à condition que vous me lâchiez… »  
  
Confus, Ryô reposa doucement l'homme sur le sol en s'excusant.  
  
« Dépêchez-vous d'aller la rejoindre mon garçon… Elle a besoin de vous, lui assura le vieux passant sur un ton doucereux en désignant la ruelle à sa droite. »  
  
Sans perdre un instant, Ryô abandonna le vieil homme et courut dans la direction indiquée.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, Kaori… Où es-tu ? Attends-moi… Je serai bientôt à tes côtés… Comme avant… »  
  
Au terme d'une course effrénée, Ryô s'arrêta près d'un parc et aperçut une jeune femme assise sur une balançoire. Pas de doute, c'était bien Kaori. Lentement, Ryô s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Kaori sursauta et reconnut Ryô.  
  
« Kaori… pardonne-moi… »  
  
« Laisse-moi… » lança froidement Kaori avant de tourner la tête.  
  
Ryô était là près d'elle… Elle avait tellement attendu cet instant… tellement… mais Kaori avait honte… honte de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait… Ryô ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu… mais dès qu'il s'en rendrait compte… il… il… Kaori ferma les yeux et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Désemparé par ce spectacle, Ryô tenta d'enlacer Kaori pour la consoler mais celle-ci le repoussa violemment. La réaction brutale de la jeune femme blessa profondément Ryô. Kaori s'en rendit compte et s'enfuit.  
  
« Kaori… Attends ! » s'écria Ryô avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.  
  
Arrivée à sa hauteur, Ryô la plaqua au sol et l'obligea à lui faire face. Mais Kaori n'osait toujours pas affronter son regard. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'état désastreux de ses vêtements. A la seule idée qu'on ait pu la toucher, Ryô paniqua et saisit Kaori par les épaules  
  
« Kaori… Que s'est-il passé ? On ne t'a tout de même pas… Kaori regarde- moi, je t'en prie… »  
  
Mais Kaori continuait à fuir son regard.  
  
« On… on t'a fait du mal ? Kaori, réponds ! » cria Ryô horrifié par l'implacable vérité à laquelle il devait faire face.  
  
Pour toute réponse, les yeux de Kaori se remplirent de larmes. Touché par l'état de détresse de sa partenaire, Ryô n'insista pas plus longtemps et serra tendrement le corps tremblant de la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
  
« Tout ira bien maintenant… je suis là… plus personne ne te fera de mal… je t'en donne ma parole », murmura doucement Ryô en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
« Ryô… »  
  
Rassurée par ses paroles, Kaori passa les bras autour de son cou et blottit sa tête au creux de son épaule, laissant libre cours à ses pleurs. Au contact de sa peau, Ryô réprima un frisson. Le corps de la jeune femme était glacé. Sans réfléchir, l'homme ôta son pardessus et le plaça délicatement sur les épaules nues de sa partenaire. Puis jugeant qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux, Ryô la prit dans ses bras et retourna à l'appartement.  
  
***  
  
Après avoir déposé Kaori sur son lit, Ryô s'excusa à nouveau pour son comportement et tenta de lui en expliquer la raison. Mais Kaori demeura silencieuse. Conscient de mériter son courroux, Ryô embrassa délicatement la paume de sa main avant de regagner sa chambre.  
  
Parvenu dans la pièce obscure, Ryô s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Kaori était saine et sauve… SAINE ET SAUVE ! Soulagé, Ryô souffla un bon coup et pressa fortement les paupières. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Ryô avait accumulé les expériences funestes et douloureuses. Le sentiment de solitude qui s'était emparé de lui au fil des années, avait atteint son paroxysme à la mort de Makimura. Si Kaori n'avait pas été à ses côtés ce jour-là, Dieu seul savait ce qui aurait pu advenir du plus grand nettoyeur du Japon. La jeune femme lui avait redonné la force et l'envie de s'accrocher à la vie. Tout en elle le remplissait de joie. Jamais Ryô ne s'était senti aussi heureux et vivant qu'en sa compagnie. Si, par le plus grand des malheurs, Kaori avait été tuée à son tour au cours des dernières soixante-douze heures, cette fois Ryô ne s'en serait pas remis. Même s'il avait agi pour son bien, il ne se serait jamais pardonné de l'avoir abandonnée. Quoiqu'il fasse, Ryô sentait l'étau de ses sentiments se refermer sur lui inexorablement. Devait-il ignorer l'avertissement de son rêve et s'efforcer de la protéger de son mieux en restant à ses côtés ? Son cœur le souhaitait ardemment… mais les vieilles blessures sont longues à cicatriser et Ryô ne parvenait toujours pas à se débarrasser des fantômes de son enfance… Toutes les personnes auxquelles il avaient tenu, étaient mortes les unes après les autres par sa faute… Il n'apportait que le malheur autour de lui… Kaori finirait elle aussi un jour par perdre la vie en restant avec lui…et cela il ne le supporterait pas… De plus s'il l'aimait aussi fort qu'il le prétendait, il devait lui faire quitter le milieu. Son bien-être et sa sécurité devaient passer avant son propre bonheur, même si cela lui coûtait terriblement… mais… qu'en était-il de Kaori ? Serait-elle capable de se débrouiller sans lui ? Elle était encore si naïve… Il était si facile de profiter d'elle… La preuve en était faite avec cet homme… Celui-ci avait proposé à Kaori de l'héberger dans le seul but d'abuser d'elle et la jeune femme n'y avait vu que du feu…  
  
Au souvenir des vêtements déchirés de sa partenaire, le visage de Ryô se crispa. L'idée qu'elle ait pu perdre sa virginité aussi brutalement le terrifiait. Imaginer Kaori dans les bras d'un autre homme n'était déjà pas facile mais savoir qu'elle avait peut-être été victime d'un viol le rendait fou. Ce salaud avait osé la toucher !! Un éclair de haine traversa son regard.  
  
« Je lui ferai payer tout le mal qu'il t'a fait, Kaori. Je te le jure », se promit-il à lui même en serrant son poing tremblant.  
  
Tout à coup, un bruit en provenance du couloir lui fit tendre l'oreille. Le parquet grinçait à un rythme régulier. Quelqu'un approchait. Comme à son habitude, Ryô était sur ses gardes. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Qui pouvait vouloir lui rendre visite à une heure aussi tardive ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette familière apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
« Kaori ? »  
  
La jeune femme semblait terriblement mal à l'aise.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il Kaori ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
  
A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que Ryô se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question. Evidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?... Pardon, Kaori… je n'ai pas pu empêcher qu'on te fasse du mal…  
  
« Je… je peux dormir avec toi ? » demanda timidement Kaori, les yeux rivés sur ses orteils. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'imagines des choses… mais… vois-tu… je… je ne me sens pas en sécurité dans ma chambre… »  
  
Surpris par les paroles de la jeune femme, Ryô redressa la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Kaori n'était habituellement pas le genre de femme à reconnaître aussi facilement ses craintes. Même si cela réclamait de gros efforts de sa part, Kaori essayait toujours en règle générale de paraître assez forte pour surmonter toutes ses angoisses, même les plus éprouvantes. L'agression dont elle avait été victime avait dû sacrément l'affecter pour qu'elle en arrive à admettre ouvertement sa frayeur. Et cela n'était pas pour rassurer Ryô quant à la nature exacte des violences qu'elle avait subies.  
  
Gênée par le mutisme de son partenaire, Kaori était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsque Ryô sortit de sa léthargie et l'invita gentiment à venir le rejoindre. Voyant Kaori s'approcher de lui d'un pas mal assuré, Ryô rejoignit le côté gauche du lit et écarta le drap pour l'encourager à prendre place à ses côtés. Parvenu à quelques centimètres de son partenaire, Kaori hésita une dernière fois puis s'allongea sur le matelas, grelottante. L'atmosphère s'était grandement rafraîchie ces dernières semaines. L'humidité de l'automne avait fait place à la rudesse de l'hiver. Immédiatement, Ryô rabattit le drap sur le corps tremblant de la jeune femme pour la réchauffer mais ce simple geste ne suffit pas à mettre un terme à ses frissons. Réalisant que le froid ne pouvait être l'unique cause de ses tremblements, Ryô posa la main droite sur son front et sursauta au contact de sa peau. Kaori était brûlante de fièvre. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Rageant contre lui-même, Ryô sortit du lit et disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Kaori eut à peine le temps de remarquer son absence, que Ryô était déjà de retour, une bassine emplie d'eau dans les mains. Sans dire un mot, Ryô posa cette dernière près du lit et s'agenouilla au chevet de sa partenaire. Kaori, qui n'était pas habituée à tant d'attention de sa part, l'observait, stupéfaite.  
  
Tandis qu'il tamponnait délicatement le visage et le cou de Kaori avec un linge humide, Ryô ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la courbe de ses seins à travers sa chemise de nuit. Comme toujours Kaori était divine. Et comme toujours, Ryô devait s'efforcer de ne pas céder au désir brûlant qui s'emparait de lui chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur cette partie de son anatomie. Ce calvaire ne finirait donc jamais ? La situation, déjà peu facile à appréhender à l'origine, se compliqua encore lorsque Ryô frôla malencontreusement le haut de la poitrine de sa partenaire avec la paume de sa main. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et les joues de Kaori se tintèrent de rose. Conscient de la tournure que risquaient de prendre les évènements s'il conservait cette position plus longtemps, Ryô retira sa main du corps de Kaori et s'assit sur le sol, en prenant appui sur la table de nuit. Un silence lourd et inconfortable s'abattit dans la pièce. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Ryô ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole.  
  
« Kaori, je peux te poser une question ? »  
  
« Oui… »  
  
« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Miki de t'héberger lorsque tu as quitté l'appartement ? »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Hé bien… je ne sais pas trop… parce que j'avais peur de ses questions sans doute... »  
  
« Et c'est tout ? »  
  
« Euh… O..oui… »  
  
« Si je comprends bien, tu as choisi de dormir chez un inconnu juste pour éviter d'avoir à subir le questionnaire de Miki ? »  
  
« Non… en… en fait… » tenta d'expliquer Kaori en se redressant pour faire face à Ryô, « ce… ce n'est pas uniquement pour cette raison que... »  
  
« Mais te rends-tu compte au moins de la stupidité de ton acte ? » s'écria ce dernier en la fixant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Décontenancée par la soudaine agressivité de Ryô, Kaori baissa les yeux pour éviter d'avoir à soutenir son regard réprobateur. Pourquoi était-il encore une fois si dur avec elle ? Pourquoi ?  
  
« Oui… mais tu sais… tout n'était pas aussi simple que tu sembles vouloir le croire… »  
  
« Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends… Jamais ! Autrement je… »  
  
Ryô s'interrompit brusquement en apercevant un début de larmes dans ses yeux.  
  
« Pardon Kaori… je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère… c'est juste que… si tu avais été chez Miki au lieu d'être chez ce type, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… mais ce n'est pas ta faute, je le sais bien… La seule personne à blâmer dans toute cette histoire, c'est moi… je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser quitter notre appartement, seule au beau milieu de la nuit… Que dis-je ? Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir du tout ! »  
  
« Ryô… »  
  
« C'est drôle… quand il s'agit de toi, je n'arrive jamais à prendre la bonne décision… »  
  
Ryô hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre, le cœur battant.  
  
« Il… il t'a violée ? »  
  
« N…non… »  
  
En entendant la réponse de Kaori, Ryô ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement. Il ne l'avait pas violée… Ce fils de p… ne lui avait donc pas volé sa virginité… ce trésor que personne, pas même lui, n'était en droit de s'approprier… la pureté de Kaori était sans égal aux yeux de Ryô… personne ne la méritait assez pour être autorisé à jouir de ses charmes angéliques… ce salaud encore moins que tout autre…  
  
« Il n'en a pas eu le temps… je… j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant… avant qu'il ne… qu'il ne… »  
  
Kaori ne trouva pas la force de terminer sa phrase et éclata en sanglots. A la vue des larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux, Ryô sentit son cœur se serrer. Sans réfléchir, le nettoyeur emprisonna le visage de sa partenaire entre ses mains, posa les deux pouces sur ses joues et balaya toute trace de larme d'une simple caresse.  
  
« Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie… » murmura gentiment Ryô à l'attention de sa partenaire.  
  
« Oh Ryô… » gémit-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. « Serre-moi… serre-moi fort ! »  
  
Bien que légèrement surpris par l'attitude de Kaori, Ryô referma ses bras autour d'elle au moment même où son corps toucha le sien. Elle était là tout contre lui, tremblant comme une enfant. Son corps était si frêle et avide de réconfort. Les bras puissants de Ryô étreignirent le corps de la jeune femme aussi fort qu'ils le purent. Finalement et au grand soulagement de ce dernier, le corps tendu de Kaori se décontracta et la jeune femme posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du nettoyeur. Ryô la souleva avec beaucoup de précaution et l'allongea sur le lit avant de prendre place à ses côtés. En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire, Kaori se retrouva à nouveau enserrée, dans les bras protecteurs de Ryô. Pleinement rassurée, la jeune femme se laissa doucement sombrer dans le pays des rêves.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 


End file.
